


Kiss

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Link notices a wound on Sidon's hand. He makes it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a real world experience i had lmao. this isn't edited at all so sorry for any errors. I'm gonna be writing more of these two <3

As Sidon led Link through the domain, explaining all the artworks and their meanings, Link couldn’t help but notice they way Sidon waved his hands about. It was cute, the way he punctuated his words as though his voice wasn’t potent enough. Upon one fairly close wave of his hand, Link noticed something off about the skin there. It was mottled and ragged, as though it had been sliced with a burning knife.

Sidon stopped mid stride upon Link catching his hand. Sidon’s confusion was quelled upon seeing Link tracing the rather nasty scar on the back of his hand.

“Oh! That’s nothing to worry about. That happened some time ago, I’ve already forgotten what it was.” 

Link looked up at him thoughtfully, then back to the scar. It was raised and an orange-pink color, making it stand out from his red scales. It couldn’t have been that long ago, maybe a year at most. Link traced the word “pain” in Hylian on Sidon’s wrist.

“Oh no, it doesn’t hurt.” Sidon said despite the grimace as his finger traced over the center of it, albeit gently. “I’ve had much worse.”

Without missing a beat, Link brought his clawed fingers towards himself, pressing a gentle kiss against the scar, making Sidon gasp in surprise. He smiled up kindly at the Zora prince, releasing his hand. Sidon clutched his hand with the other, smoothing over the tingling skin there.

“Oh- thank you Link. That was- very, um, very kind of you.” Sidon knew his face was tinted pink with surprise, but so was Link’s, probably more than his own, so he allowed himself to be caught off guard just this once. Apparently Link hadn’t meant to be so bold either, because he signed the word for sorry.

“Um- yes, it’s just fine. Don’t worry about a thing, I appreciate the gesture.” Sidon cleared his throat. “Anyway. Come this way, there’s another corridor of paintings that might jog your memory.”

Sidon couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night, and neither could Link.


End file.
